XY123: A Diamond in the Rough!
is the 30th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis On their way to Lumiose City, Ash and his friends decide to stop by the wetlands to see Ash's old Pokémon friend Goodra again, but while there, problems start to spoil their time together when an aggressive Carbink appears on a rampage and Team Rocket arrives and make things worse. Episode Plot Some Pokémon are hopping off, while one of them smiles and starts digging. The Pokémon emerges out and gets hit by a ball, then bumps into Dedenne. Bonnie comes to Dedenne, who points at the Pokémon he bumped into. Bonnie introduces herself, Dedenne and Squishy to the Pokémon, who is nervous and digs away. Bonnie and Dedenne are confused, but Clemont calls her, since they have to get going. The heroes, however, have arrived at the swamp, where Goodra is living. Bonnie and Dedenne are glad they will soon meet up with Goodra, while Ash wonders if it is doing all right. The heroes come to Keanan and greet him, who greets them and points where Goodra is. The heroes arrive at the spring, where Goodra, Floette and Florges are living. The heroes come to Goodra, who is glad they are all here. Ash and Bonnie hug Goodra, the latter even showing Squishy as her new friend. Ash sends his Pokémon, showing some of them evolved and Noivern even shakes hands with Goodra, meeting it for the first time. Suddenly, a Pokémon emerges from the ground and hits Lotad. Lotad is furious and fires Psybeam. The Pokémon dodges and uses Sandstorm, so one of the Lotad runs off, warning Goodra and its friends. The heroes run off and encounter the Pokémon, whom Bonnie encountered earlier. It is a lone Carbink, who stops using Sandstorm. More Carbink arrive, surprising Clemont, since Carbink usually live underground. The Carbink use Sandstorm, nearly blowing Bonnie away. The lone Carbink digs away, causing others to stop using Sandstorm. Since the Carbink are upset one of them is missing, the heroes decide to search for the missing Carbink. Ash sends Noivern and Talonflame, who fly off to find the lone Carbink, while Clemont sends Bunnelby to search underground. Everybody is searching, but cannot find the lone Carbink. Elsewhere, Florges and Floette call for others, since they prepared a Sitrus Berry. The lone Carbink snatches the berry and runs off. Florges notices the berry is gone and finds a Quagsire and uses Vine Whip on it, believing it to have eaten the berry. While the others are searching, the lone Carbink emerges from the ground and attacks some Beedrill. Team Rocket watches the lone Carbink from afar and James mentions Carbink being the Jewel Pokémon. This amazes Jessie, but realizes it is too big to wear it as a ring, earring or on her tiara. Regardless, Jessie has an idea and whispers it to Meowth and James, who approve of the idea. Carbink, after defeating Beedrill, digs away. While Florges has prepared some Pecha Berries, Carbink makes Florges trip over and hides away. Florges is mad and seeing Quagsire, she fires Hidden Power on it. The heroes, however, have not found Carbink and decide to look even further. As Team Rocket works on their machine, they get approached by six Carbink. Meowth translates the Carbink are trying to find their missing friend. Meowth recalls it went underground, but Jessie shushes him and claims they know where the lone Carbink is. Jessie turns to Meowth and James, telling they'll use all of these Carbink and asks James to make six arms. Elsewhere, Florges places more Sitrus Berries. The lone Carbink steals the berries, but is noticed by Floette. Florges sees the berries are missing and goes to attack Quagsire, but is warned by Floette what happened. Instead, Florges summons the Beedrill, who fly off to search for the thief. The Beedrill find the lone Carbink and corner it into a pond. The lone Carbink tries to dig, but instead, it gets soaked by the water. Talonflame and Noivern find the lone Carbink and report to the heroes, though Bonnie sees Dedenne has gone missing. Ash, Serena and Clemont come to Carbink, claiming its friends have been searching for it. However, they do not see the other Carbink, and even Bonnie has disappeared. Team Rocket has finished their machine. Dedenne spies on them and notices the other Carbink, trapped beyond a force field. Dedenne tries to chew down on the cubes producing the force field, but fails and tries to use Nuzzle, but with no success. Team Rocket comes and finds Dedenne as they send Gourgeist and Inkay who uses Shadow Ball and Psybeam, but miss. Dedenne runs to Bonnie, who sees Team Rocket's Pokémon coming. Bonnie and Dedenne run to Ash, Clemont and Serena, who see Team Rocket in a Carbink machine. Jessie shows the arms of the machine are equipped by Carbink, making the lone Carbink upset. The machine starts attacking and crushes a rock, impressing Team Rocket the Carbink are as solid as diamonds. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, while Pinsir and Ariados try to crush through, but all fail. The lone Carbink has a plan and starts spinning. The swamp Pokémon use Water Gun, pushing the lone Carbink away and allowing it to crush through the robotic arm and rescue one of the Carbink. The Carbink repeat their plan and rescue all other Carbink, even shattering the Carbink machine's defenses. Inkay uses Psybeam and Gourgeist with Shadow Ball, attacking the Pokémon. Inkay repeats his attack, but Goodra takes the hit and retaliates with Dragon Pulse, defeating Gourgeist and Inkay. Goodra fires Ice Beam and Carbink with Power Gem, which blasts Team Rocket away. The Carbink are glad they are reunited once more. Ash warns the lone one not to cause trouble anymore. The Carbink thank them and go into a cave. At the spring, the heroes and Pokémon are having fun and are swimming. Serena tells Ash and his Pokémon to rest, since the Kalos League is not far. Ash urges everyone to give their best and promises to Goodra they will win, no matter what. In Shalour City, however, Alain's Mega Charizard has defeated Korrina's Mega Lucario. Korrina is surprised at how much strength Mega Charizard has, who shifts into its original form. Korrina gives Alain the Rumble Badge, who accepts, making it his eighth badge. Korrina asks if Alain going to fight in the Kalos League. Alain confirms that, since he wants to fight someone. He is certain that person will climb through the ranks, so Korrina wishes Alain would get a chance to battle that opponent. Quotes :"Our ''drillaster showed such promise."'' - Jessie :"What's a promise if you can't keep it?" - Meowth Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Carbink (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Carbink (US) Mistakes *Lotad used Psybeam in this episode, which it cannot legally learn in the games. **Carbink also used Dig and Rapid Spin. Gallery A Pokémon went underground XY123 2.png The heroes meet Keanan again XY123 3.png Ash shows his Pokémon team to Goodra XY123 4.png The heroes agree to find the missing Carbink XY123 5.png A Carbink secretly steals a Sitrus Berry XY123 6.png Florges using Vine Whip on Quagsire XY123 7.png Team Rocket spies on Carbink XY123 8.png Carbink trips Florges XY123 9.png Jessie and Meowth see the group of Carbink XY123 10.png Floette and Florges are keeping a lookout for Carbink XY123 11.png Floette prevents Florges from attacking Quagsire XY123 12.png Talonflame and Noivern found Carbink XY123 13.png Bonnie notices that Dedenne isn't in her bag XY123 14.png Dedenne using Nuzzle on the cage XY123 15.png Team Rocket discovers Dedenne XY123 16.png Team Rocket appears with a new mecha XY123 17.png Team Rocket attacks with the new mecha XY123 18.png Goodra discussing a plan with the Pokémon XY123 19.png Two Carbink destroy Team Rocket's mecha with the help of the Pokémon from the swamp XY123 20.png Goodra protecting the Pokémon from getting attacked XY123 21.png The Carbink are going inside the cave XY123 22.png The heroes and the Pokémon from the swamp playing in the water XY123 23.png Alain defeats Korrina XY123 24.png Korrina gives Alain the Rumble badge }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes directed by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Keita Saitō Category:Episodes animated by Momoko Yamada Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tomoya Takahashi‎ Category:Episodes focusing on Dedenne Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes animated by Junji Uesugi Category:Episodes directed by Tomoya Takahashi